Pirate Marriage(Not Alliance)
by Illumi Senri
Summary: What if Trafalgar Law actually proposed a Pirate Marriage instead of a Pirate Alliance? Some random one shots about random situations about the whole arc if it's actually Pirate Marriage Saga... (Law x Luffy)


**(GENERAL POV)**

It was snowing heavily on top of the mountain of Punk Hazard as Luffy gave chase to the Yeti Cool Brothers only to find the said guy being sliced in half by Trafalgar Law.

To Nami(In Franky's body), he was someone they had to be wary of. That guy just screams straight, left, right, up and down dangerous. But her idiot Captain, Luffy seems more pleased than ever to see the creep. He's a shichibukai and all, but if your hobby is switching bodies randomly, if he's not a creep, then what is he?!

"Oh, Tora-o?! Did you save Nami?" Luffy already had that infectious smile and very pleased expression towards the said guy, and who-knows-where 'Tora-o' came from. Luffy had a weird sense of naming.

Nami ought to demand her body back but being shackled by chains after being almost taken away only to be saved by the creep, gets on her nerves. She watched the creepy shichibukai's every move, who knows when he decided to chop them up and make them into centaurs?!

Trafalgar Law walked slowly and deliberately as if taking his time. He had to make this right. He needs this. He needs Luffy. He walked on top of the hill a few steps away from the edge itself, as if he's ready to jump down to his death if he was shot down. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He had to appear confident and calm, he had to keep up on appearances because the world is watching his every step and every word..

Appearance..! Appearance..! 'I'm the super cool, super badass, super arrogant, super confident, super smart, super charismatic and super sexy Captain of the Heart Pirates. I'm a shichibukai to top it off. I already flipped a finger to Eust-asshole fucking Kidd, I had to act the part to make girls squeal. I'm sure he's not turning me down' Law chant to himself.

Okay, here goes nothing. After Law positioned himself in the highest possible view on the hill and when he was finally looking down on the Luffy and Nami, he took a deep breath. "I've been thinking.." Step.. Step… Step…

"I came here to talk to you about something, Mugiwara-ya.." _I just called Luffy on my made up pet name and he's doesn't even mind…! Yes..!_

"I think you arrived in this island by accident.." _Though I know for sure that this is fate..! It's definitely fate..! There's no way a one in a million chance that you'll suddenly arrive out of nowhere when I need you unless we planned it beforehand. It's fate, its destiny..!_

"But there is an important key lying somewhere on this island that can wreak havoc in New World." _Yosh! I definitely got his attention now..!_

"There are only two ways to survive in New World, either living under the yonko or going against them. My guess is you're not the kind of person who wants to work under someone." _Take the bait! Take the bait! Take the bait! Take the bait! Take the bait! Take the bait! Take the bait! Take the bait! Take the bait!_

"Yeah, I want to stay as a Captain." Luffy declared full of resolution and confidence.

 _NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How can you be so cute..!_ "If that's the case, we have to form an unbreakable bond. We have to get married.." Law said with his usual deadpan expression.

"Marriage?" Luffy asked..

"If you and I are together, we might be able to do it. I have a plan to bring down one of the yonko.." _Okay, I'm just winging it right now and I don't know what's a yonko got anything to do with my epic marriage proposal, but whatever works, he's definitely interested.._

"A marriage you say?! Are you saying that if you and Luffy get married, we can take down a yonko." Nami asked doubtfully. _That's so random..! This guy is creepy and to top it off, crazy..!_

"How absurd..! I don't know what he wants, but don't listen to this jerk's sweet talk, Luffy..!" _Like hell I'll believe a creepy guy like him.._

 _Damn it Robo, don't ruin this.!_ "I'm not saying we can take down a yonko straight away, I'm just saying we'll get a chance if we advance the plan step by step.. What do you say Mugiwara-ya?" _Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..! Please say yes..!_

"Which of the four emperors are you talking about?" Luffy asked seriously. Well, as serious as he can be, at least he's not picking his nose.

"Hey Luffy..! Why do you sound so interested?! We can't trust this guy.!" Nami shouted exasperatedly.

 _Damn it Robo, don't get in the way..! "_ The Emperor's name is….." Pause… Pause… Pause… Pause… Pause… Pause…. Pause… More blizzard.. Let's make it a suspense.. Okay, here goes " Hundred Beast Kaido.."

"I see… Okay, let's do it… Let's get married..!" Luffy said with a bright smile on his face that seems to charm anyone..

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!" Nami.

 **STRAW HAT'S ENCAMPMENT**

Chopper(In Sanji's body) and Usopp.."EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..!" their disbelief that seemed to echo in the whole Punk Hazard. Robin is just silent though.

"You just went out to reclaim Nami…! So how did you come back with such an eccentric husband?!" Usopp tugged Luffy's collar and shook him so badly. He probably got the idea that he might be able to awaken Luffy's brain cells if had some at all…!

"See Luffy? Everybody's against it, it's too risky..!" Nami(In Franky's body) said. But knowing Luffy, if he made up his mind, no amount of coaxing or persuasion would ever work, and they would become brother-in-law with the creepy guy since Luffy is like their brother.

"Besides Luffy, it's too early to even think of marriage and fighting a yonko..!" Chopper(In Sanji's body) exclaimed..

"Oh, Nami wants to help the children and the samurai.." Luffy said to Law.

"But, that's got nothing to do with our marriage at all..!" Law said indignantly.

"I thought so, you have no idea what you're getting into.." Usopp said face palming..

Law gulped..

"You think marriage is a harmonious relationship with only you and Luffy because you have common interest with each other, right?" Usopp explained patiently..

"Of course I do.." Law said..

"Listen… Luffy's idea of marriage is different from yours.." Usopp pointed to Law's direction..

"It's like being friends, right?" Luffy interrupted..

"If you're thinking of scoring, it won't be that easy either.." Usopp shook his head as if he's feeling sorry for Law.

"That's what they say.." Luffy interrupted once again, while picking his nose..

"Once he feels sure about something, he won't back down, it's a pain in the ass.. His selfishness is as formidable as yonko." Usopp said warningly..

"That must be hard.." Luffy said as if it's got nothing to do with him at all while flicking a booger randomly.

"But, what your friends want got nothing to do with us getting married at all..!" Law said, sweat dropping..

"Hey..! Don't throw your boogers to me you fool..! " Chopper shouted..

"Sorry, sorry.." Luffy said while scratching his head. No longer paying attention to Law..

"Luffy, I'll follow your decisions but… pirate marriages are often marked by betrayal. It might not be suited to someone as overly trusting as you..." Robin said seriously..

"Hey, are you goanna cheat on me?" Luffy asked..

"Nope.." Law answered simply..

Then Luffy showed his twinkling and over confident smile to his crew.

"Hey now..! Try to be a little skeptical..!" Usopp shouted…

"Anyway, Pirate Marriage sounds like fun doesn't it?! I think Tora-o is a good man.. But even if he isn't don't worry! Because I have you guys who spend the last two years training for me!" And Luffy laughed…

"Luffy you're…" The crew had gone ballistics…

Luffy owned everyone into agreeing into the ridiculous pirate marriage…!

TBC

 **DISCLAIMERS:**

 **I don't own One Piece. Thank you for reading. Opinions, suggestions and constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Please forgive my grammars, English is not my native language. Reviews are appreciated (Even if it contains insult, as long as you're honest)**

 **I just got the idea when I saw some snapshots in a random blog of the edited subtitle when they formed the alliance..! It was so comical how everything becomes ridiculously funny while using the same lines yet changing the word alliance into marriage. Though this fanfic didn't turn out as I had expected. In fact, it sounds abysmal than funny. Please forgive me for my poor attempt in humor. If nobody found this funny, I'll ask Roo17 for pointers. Seriously, her Soda Pop cracked me up..!**

 **Thank you very much for the warm welcome to this fandom.. People are friendly. I love you guys..!**


End file.
